


four gods in a motel room

by crescendi



Series: recrudescestuck [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Only One Bed, Trans Female Character, let them be happy goddammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendi/pseuds/crescendi
Summary: The motel room only has one bed. It’s fine with all of four of them.





	four gods in a motel room

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self indulgent don’t @ me

(Behind a Nevadian bar, four young adults mill about a van, blonde and black, tall and short, not quite oblivious the numerous lives they’ve already lived.)

“One, two, three!”

You suck in a breath as you heft the speaker up. You can just barely see Jade’s wild smile over it. Rose and Dave lean against the van, having already packed up their equipment, which isn’t saying much. He’s shoved his hands down into his pockets and she vaguely gestures with her hands as she talks. They’re such slackers! But they’re two of your best friends, so you have to love them, you guess.

You stagger under the weight, muscles straining, but Jade seems to be handling it just fine. Together, you manage to slide the speaker into the back of the van, though you’re sure it’s probably like 86% Jade.

She turns to Dave and Rose, smiling big and wide and cheesy. “C’mon, you lazybutts! It’s time to go!”

Hehe. You smirk to yourself. They totally are lazybutts.

Rose raises an eyebrow. “I daresay that allowing those that are gifted with thew to handle the more burdensome tasks is not, in fact, cause to be accused of being lazy of butt.”

“Yeah, not all of us poor assholes have freaky Harleybert strength,” Dave chimes in. “When God handed out muscles, y’all chugged the wholeass bottle, and now poor shmucks like us can’t pick up anythin’ heavier than a six month on diet pills without faintin’ like a rich Victorian dame who just received the news that Lord Georgedward fell off his horse.”

You roll your eyes just as Jade says, “Excuses, excuses! Rose, it’s your turn to drive.”

“God save us all,” Dave drones. Rose punches him in the arm lightly.

“Please, Strider. Pray to a more vengeful god for salvation. God is too afraid to intervene with my affairs.”

“Yeah, Dave! I’m sooo disappointed,” you say, grinning. You pull open the door; it slides open with a chunk chunk chunk and you pull yourself up into the van before turning around to help Jade in.

Dave takes shotgun (he’d called it the second they’d ended the set, much to the confusion of their audience) and Rose slides into the drivers seat.

Three miles down the road, she says: “Do you think we’ll survive the apocalypse?”

No one really knows what to say to that.

———

The motel room only has one bed. It’s fine with all of four of them. The small window reveals the purple and red sunset. Neon blue signs and electric green lights twinkle in distance.

You have your head in Dave’s lap, and Jade’s legs are kicked over yours. He absentmindedly flicks through the channels on the blocky television.

“Pardon my French,” Rose announces, stepping out of the bathroom, wet hair slicked to her shoulders. “but the water pressure fucking sucks.”

Jade rolls over, and you have to bring up your legs to your chest so she doesn’t accidentally kick you. “Your French will not be pardoned!” she accuses, jabbing a finger toward her.

Rose gasp is filled with mock horror. Her fingers flutter over her mouth. “Oh, whatever will I do? What punishment awaits me?”

“Jesus, Lalonde, stop flirtin’,” Dave complains.

“Yeah, Rose, get over here!” You make grabby hands at her. Her smile is more genuine than she’d ever admit.

She joins the tangle of limbs, arm flopped over Jade’s back and head rested on your hip. You can’t follow the movie that Dave deemed worthy of watching. It’s a troll film, something about the legis-whatevers and a mutant. His eyes follow the main two actors, frowning.

“Ah, so the supposed kismesisstude between Slivsi and Onnase is merely a cover for their actual pale feelings. A cliché, I’m afraid, a solid three out of ten. Predictably, the pre-established moira—”

“Holy fuck, Lalonde,” Dave snaps suddenly. You tense at the genuine annoyance in his voice. Rose seems surprised as well. Jade makes a vague sound of alarm in her throat. His voice starts to rise. “I know this is just fuckin’ movie, but do you realize something like this probably happened in real life and shit? That some troll was on trial for having, fucking, half a brain or some shit. And that it was terrifying? Facing death for somethin’ you were born with? And all you can say is ‘how cliche’?!”

“Dave...” Jade starts.

“I... apologize,” Rose says. “I didn’t realize that would upset you.” She clears her throat. “I should have been. More sensitive.”

Dave sighs and rubs at his eyes. “Nah. That was fucked up of me, yellin’ like that. Uh. I’m sorry too.”

“I picked out a name,” you blurt out in an attempt to break the tension. “You guys don’t have to call me Egbert anymore!”

“Ooh! What is it!” Jade props herself on her elbow, eyes shining.

Rose sighs. “I love you, but I swear to all the infernal forces out there, if it’s ‘Casey’, I will tear our engagement ring from my finger and fling it into the sea, solemnly staring down at my reflection. Yes, like in that one Leijon novel. I have no shame.”

Dave snorts. “Lemme guess. It’s Sweet Sis. No. Hella Jeffina.”

“Nooo, you guys!” You love your friends, but they can be so full of bull shit. “It’s June.”

“June.” Rose nods. “I approve.”

“It’s such a cute name! June June June June!” Jade sings.

“Remember when we were picking out birthdays? And me and Rose and Jade all picked days in, like, the same fuckin’ week, and yours was in April?”

You wrinkle your nose. “Yeah, and now you three all have to celebrate your birthdays in the winter, but I get a summer one!”

“But consider this: three cakes in a row, June. Three. Cakes.”

“That’s so unhealthy, though!”

“But sooo good!” Jade interjects. She rolls over Rose and wraps her arms around you, crushing you in a hug. “I’m so glad our baby sister has a name!”

Dave coughs into his fist “I wouldn’t say sister. As the token man, I obviously have to be hopelessly in love with one of y’all, and as we all know, Rose is the biggest lesbian since Sappho.”

“Sappho wants what I have,” Rose says dismissively.

“Jade!” you squeak. “Breathing!”

“Whoops! Sorry.” She releases you with a sheepish grin, and you rub at your neck.

“Jade, please do not crush our keyboardist to death. It would be pain to hide the body, not to mention the devastation it would be to the Beta Babes and our adoring fans.”

You sigh. “I’m still not over the fact that you all chose your birthdays and they’re right next to each other. Do you guys have a mind link or something?”

A lull. The television crackles.

“I don’t know...” Jade’s face wrinkles up and she scratches at her chin. “but I can remember every face I’ve seen!”

Rose smiles at her, distant and coy. “Dearest Harley, you’ll have to elaborate.”

———

Whispered just before they fall into sleep:

“We’ve done it before, haven’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> [url= https://society6.com/product/crow-comic_print] inspired by this [/url]


End file.
